My new clique story
by Mikayla333
Summary: Heres a sneak peak of my new clique story, not about Bratfest at Tifany's or a new clique. Please read!


"Whos the new girl!?" Alica said curiously.The halls where filled with noise of talking people in the Starbucks booth's huring into their next clas$ ortrying toget a drink.Suddenly all 4 girls from the Pretty Committee who sat near the front of the Starbuck's counter, whipped their heads and looked around at a skinny girl who just walked from the front door, smiling as she walked. 

"I dunno," said Massie who was looked at her nails. She seemed to interested on her new manicure she got yesterday. So what a new girl!? New people came every year! Most kids came at the beginning of the year to avoid being looked down at. Massie looked at the girl who was now giving money to a lady at the Starbucks counter.

"Whoh, for a new girl she sure dresses like she belongs at OCD." Alica said trying to look over Dylvan's shouler for a better look.

"Right Mass?"

Massie agreed. This girl actually looked like she belonged at OCD or at least she tried. Her outfit was desirable and incredbly envious. She wore a red halter top with a red beaded choker over a denim miniskirt with black leggings. Massie didn't know what brand they were or even if that girl shopped at the same stores she did. It wasn't Sears clothes but then it wasn't Ralph Lauren. Massie wondered why her friends loved her outfit more than hers. Massie had spent 2 hours looking over her DKNY skinny jeans under her new Norma Kamili shirtdress to see if it worked. It may not be a 9.8 but she could have done better only for the limited amount of time she said. Massie cursed the school for having a early school time.

"I wonder if thats Marc Jacobs?" Dylan pointed at the ballet flats the girl was wearing as she walked to a nearby table.

The girl looked up and waved. Kirsten waved back. This stuck Massie odd. "You know her?" Massie hissed wondering if she was mad or jealous. She couldn't tell. "Yeah, she helped me with my books when I dropped them from carring my books and my soccer bag, shes really nice!" Kirsten explained.

"Eww," Alica said looking like she sucked on a lemon all those sweaty soccer clothes would make me dry heave! You need to,"

"Or at least join a new sport!" Dylan teased.

"Hey," Kristen snapped. "At leastim not the one staying at home on my butt everyday after school!""Sounds like you have a new BFF!" Dylansaid sarcasticly. She picked at her nail and flung it aside. "Who said we were BFF's!?," Kristen snapped."Hopefully allthat weight your gaining isn't messing with your head!"Kristen hoped Massie would be proud of her cool comeback. Dylan deserved it.

Claire drew back form the conversation.She hoped Kristen and Dylan would fight, at least that would put a stop to thisboring day packedwith endless homework Claire would spend her night doing.Should she say something or stop them before they both pounced? What help would she even be trying to quit the agruement? At least there was someone new at OCD, someone Claire might get to know and be friends with. Maybe the girl wasn't as glamorous as she seemed and just liked to wear nice clothes. Maybe they would share the sameclas$ and talk behindthe teachers back. It was something to think about. Claire didn't really want that girl in the clique orthere mgiht be another personfiring insults at Claire orgossiping about her out-of-$tyle Gap jeans. The girl seemed confident and upbeat, something Claire liked about her also taht her clothes weren't as trendy as Massie's but had some$tyle Thattold herkind of person she was.Claire fiddled withthe strings on her jacket impatiantly. All she could do is stare into the small frappochino Massie bought her. Claire didn't even like coffee but refused to agrue with Massie about her dislike of coffee. But Massie buying things for her did have a advantage.

"E-nuff!" Massie almost yelled standing up. She seemed just as annoyed with her friends pointless rambles as she was when she acciendetly got paint on her new halter top. Almost everyone had heard the disturbing noise and looked at Massie who slowly sat back down agmost the stares. This was not the attention Massie wanted. She'd give her addience a standing ovation later. This time this was business and as head ofPretty Committee, she was in control.

"Massie!? Is that girl clique material!?" Alica asked looking up at Massie. "You mean Kristen's new BFF!" Dylan teased again. Dylan laughted so hard she almost fell out of her chair. Alica took a sip of her coffee and glared at her urging her to be quiet. Dylan loweredthe chair to the ground and finished her almost empty strawberry frappochino. Massie was glad she wasn't the only one sick of Dylan's immature behavior.

Massie didn't know. It was one thing to add someone into the clique but they'd just meet the girl. Massie didn't know anything about her except her fashion choices and her smile. Massie reminded herslef to get her teeth whited next week. She would just have to see about it. Right now the girl was her Target, if she was clique material Massie would have to know. She didn't mind adding someone new into the clique.


End file.
